


Coming Of Age

by Eastofthemoon



Series: ROTG Steampunk AU [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Papa Bunny, Steampunk, mad inventor North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After delivering messages in the industrial city of Santoff Claussen, Jack heads home before it gets dark and discovers his foster father has a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Of Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Sweetfrost and disobedient-nightmare ROTG 1800s AU contest on Tumblr. For now, it's just a one shot, but I can't deny I'm tempted to write more drabbles in this AU. So, you might be seeing more fic in this AU in the future. Also, cookies to the person that can catch the Discworld reference in this. ^_~

Jack’s cloak flapped in the breeze as he glided on the wind over the rooftops of Santoff Claussen. He dodged the steaming smokestacks, aiming for the street below. Jack swiftly took out his staff and shot out a blast of frost, creating a patch of ice. With the agility of a bird, Jack landed and slid along the patch, letting out a happy cry as he came to a halt.

Jack laughed uncontrollably as he removed his goggles and looked over the trail of ice. “If Bunny saw that he’d have a heart attack,” he muttered gleefully as he reached into his mail pouch. It was his last letter for the day, once it was delivered Jack could wrap up and head home.

Jack looked up to the pink and red hued sky. _I’d better hurry up_ , Jack thought. Parents always got so agitated if their kids were out after dark, no matter how old those kids were and Jack’s father was no different. Picking up his pace, Jack pulled his hood down and went to knock at the door with the letter in hand. “Katherine!” he called out. “It’s me!”

As he expected, Katherine opened the door while holding a book in her hand. No doubt he had caught her in the middle of reading. “Jack, what are you doing?” Katherine asked as she glanced to the clock tower. “Aren’t you still working?”

“Finishing up,” Jack replied with a smirk as he handed her the letter. “Got a message from Nightlight for you.”

Katherine gave an understanding nod as he turned the letter over to her. “He probably wants to know if I’m free to play.” She sighed with a wistful smile. “You would think he would pester you more.”

_I’m not the one he has a crush on,_ Jack thought to himself.

Katherine tucked the letter into her pocket and leaned against the doorframe. “So, what about you? You’re liking your new job as a messenger, I take it?”

Jack grinned and gave a shrug. “Tooth is keeping me on my toes,” he then pointed to his wind pack hidden under his cloak. “But I get to fly around the city so I can’t complain.”

“That part does sound like you,” Katherine said as she stepped aside gesturing to let Jack enter. “Do you want a cup of tea? Ombric should be home soon.”

Jack shook his head as he twirled his staff in his hand. “Can’t, I got to head home before it gets dark.” 

Bunny had been clear with Jack on the matter. He could take the job with Tooth, but Jack had to swear to always be home before nightfall. Personally, Jack thought the rule was silly, but then again with the threat of Pitch always looming over their heads, he couldn’t exactly blame Bunny either. And wasn’t like Bunny was alone in his worry of Pitch suddenly showing up and catching everyone off guard.

“Alright,” Katherine said as she smiled and brushed the bangs of hair out of her face. “I’ll see you later then!”

“You bet!” Jack replied as he pulled his goggles over his eyes and tugged the lever to his wind pack. “See ya!” Jack called as a blast of air from the wind pack launched him back into the air. He let out a joyful cry as Katherine waved.

He loved this part of his new job. Jack’s wind pack wasn’t as powerful as Tooth’s wings, but it was strong enough to get him around the city. It honestly felt like he had the wind itself to summon and ride on his personal command.

Jack opened his cloak to let himself glide on the air current. As he did so, Jack spied a familiar golden airship rising into the air. Jack grinned and yanked the lever to give himself a boost up to get a clear view of the ship.

Sandy was out doing his nightly patrol of the skies for any signs of Pitch and his army of nightmare pirates. Pitch had never attacked during the day, but there was always a fear he would strike at night, when his powers were the strongest. Granted, it had been over a decade since anyone in Santoff Claussen had seen Pitch, but no one could sleep easy unless someone was keeping guard.

Nonetheless, Jack couldn’t resist saying hello to the Dream Commander before he went home. He flew higher and higher until he was certain Sandy had a clear view of him from his window. As expected, Sandy spotted him and removed his golden goggles as Jack gave a cheeky wave back. 

The Dream Commander responded with his own wave, but then pointed to the ground signaling that Jack should be heading home. Jack pointed down with his staff which he knew Sandy would translate as “I’m going, I’m going!”

Sandy smiled warmly as Jack soared downward to Tooth’s post office. He landed at the exact same moment as Tooth glided down from the rooftop. She pressed the button on her harness which caused her mechanical wings to fold behind her back.

“All done?” she asked as Jack approached.

“Got all of them delivered,” Jack declared proudly. “I say next time you give me double the amount.”

Tooth laughed. “Now don’t get cocky,” she reached and patted his shoulder. “But you are doing a good job.” She glanced to his back. “And the wind pack is still working fine? Any problems?”

“It works like a dream,” Jack explained. When Jack agreed to work for Tooth he had assumed he would get a pair of mechanical wings like her, or perhaps a larger version of what her tiny mechanical fairies had. They couldn’t carry as much as Tooth, but they were fast little carriers. They were probably the best gift North had ever made for Tooth. 

However, North had to explain to Jack that Tooth’s wings had taken years of practice to fully control. Jack hadn’t been able to hide his disappointment, that is until North revealed that he instead created a jetpack that would release a blast of air. It still wasn’t nearly as powerful as Tooth’s wings, but it was strong enough for Jack to fly around and that was good enough for him.

“Good,” Tooth said with warm smile. “I was a little worried-”

“What is there to worry?”

The pair turned as North finished locking his toy shop and held out his arms. “I say wind pack would work and it did!” He gave a shrug. “Why doubt?”

“Because, North,” Tooth replied as she removed her hat. “Bunny and I were more concerned with Jack crashing face first in the pavement.”

“Bah!” North replied as he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder. “Boy is natural and I knew he would be.”

Jack leaned into the arm as he looked to Tooth. “Are you sure you don’t need me tomorrow?”

“Positive,” Tooth said as she held up her hand. “I have done this job a long time by myself you know,” she reached out and ruffled his hair. “You just have a great day off tomorrow.”

“Da,” North nodded in agreement. “Tooth, Sandy and I will drop by in afternoon for proper celebrations.” He grinned mischievously as he tapped Jack’s staff. “I have better present that should top staff.”

“Really?” Jack asked curiously. “Does Bunny know?” Bunny hadn’t been too thrilled when North had given Jack the staff last year.

“No,” said North as he shook a finger. “But half of fun is seeing Bunny’s reaction.”

Jack smirked as he gripped his staff. He recalled being completely baffled at first as to why on earth North would give him a walking stick. That was, until a freeze ray had shot out and instantly frozen a pot of flowers Bunny had been growing. Jack had a clear memory of himself spending the next hour gleefully creating ice everywhere he could while hearing Bunny yell at North. As he recalled, it went along the lines of:

“Why on bloody earth would ya give a 15 year old a freeze ray?!”

“Why not?! Boy his age should have good weapon!”

“I’ll show ya a good weapon with my boomerang! Jack don’t ya dare freeze that shrub!”

It had been a memorable birthday, that much was sure and Jack wasn’t sure if Bunny could handle another event like that.

“And speaking of Bunny,” said Tooth as she raised her gaze to the dark sky. “If you still want to work as a messenger you’d better get home.”

North gave a nod as he went to follow Tooth into her office. “Agreed and after I fine tune fairies, you and I shall go out to dinner.” He turned to Jack. “Have good night Jack!”

“You too!” he called as he turned to leave. “See you tomorrow!” He pulled the lever and took to the air. Thankfully, his house wasn’t that far from Tooth’s post office and it was in sight within a couple of minutes. It was getting dark now, so Jack had no time to waste. He landed right in front of the gate and dashed inside as the moon began to appear in the night sky.

“I’m home!” Jack cried as he removed his cloak and wind pack and placed them in the closet.

“Ya cutting it close there, frostbite,” Bunny’s voice echoed.

“Hey, I did make it home before dark,” Jack argued as he carried his staff and entered the studio. Bunny had his back to him as he was working on a painting. 

His long rabbit ears gave a twitch as he gazed out the window. “By the skin of ya teeth,” Bunny grumbled with a sigh and added a stroke of red to his painting.

Many in Santoff Claussen knew the name of the painter E. Aster Bunnymund. It was practically a household name. However, very few knew the secret that the reclusive artist was actually a pooka. Bunny never left the house without a disguise that would cover his face. The people of Santoff Claussen had heard of pookas, namely how the clan had been wiped out during Baron Pitch’s reign in Überwald.

What people didn’t know, including Pitch himself, was that Bunny was the lone survivor of the purge and Bunny preferred to keep that detail concealed.

Jack peeked over Bunny’s shoulder to get a better look at the painting of a forest during autumn. “It looks good,” Jack said as he leaned against Bunny. “Did you want me to deliver it for you tomorrow?”

Bunny had always delivered his paintings in the past, but lately Jack had been taking the task onto himself. It was this reason that had led to Tooth asking Jack if he would like to have a job as a part time messanger for her post office.

Bunny shook his head as he put his brush away and cleaned his hands. “Naw, it’s far from done, kiddo. Need to work on it for a couple more days.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, not seeing what else Bunny could add to the painting, but he knew better than to argue with Bunny when it came to his artwork.

Bunny rose and rolled his shoulders. “Did ya eat?”

Jack paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um...Tooth made me eat an apple around tea time.”

Bunny narrowed his eyes. “Thought as much,” Bunny said and shoved Jack towards the dining room. “Time to have something proper in ya stomach.”

On the table lay two dinner plates, each with a bowl of hot soup and a fresh slice of bread. One had a plate of nothing but vegetables, while the other also had a piece of a hot chicken which Jack knew was for him. Bunny didn’t eat meat, but he never denied it to Jack. As far back as Jack could remember, Bunny had always been insistent that Jack eat properly.

As North had always put it, Jack was a growing boy and he was far too skinny. Putting meat on Jack’s bones was one of the few topics North and Bunny fully agreed on.

“And ya eating all of it,” Bunny nagged as he sat in the chair opposite Jack’s seat. “Including the carrots.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he sat and placed his staff on the table. “Bunny I’m not a kid anymore-”

“Oi!” Bunny said as he pointed to Jack’s staff with his fork. “Ya know the rules! No staff on the table!”

Jack sighed. “Come on, Bunny, North says it’s safe.”

“And that just increases my paranoia,” Bunny replied and gestured to the hallway vehemently. “Take that thing to the closet.”

“Bunny,” Jack argued as he tapped his staff. “I got it under-”

A blast of ice shot out from the staff. Bunny dodged the shot, but the steaming teapot on the serving tray behind him was not so lucky. Jack winced as Bunny silently rose and lifted the lid off the frost covered pot. The lid was stuck on and Bunny had to tug hard to break it free from the ice before he could peer inside it.

“So much for having hot tea tonight,” Bunny growled as he glared at Jack and revealed the block of frozen tea inside the teapot.

Jack chewed his lower lip as he discreetly lifted his staff off the table. “I’ll go put my staff in the closet.”

“And take off ya goggles too,” Bunny ordered as Jack escaped into the hall. “How many times have I told ya to take them off in the house?”

“Only a million,” Jack mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that!”

Jack shook his head as he put his staff away and then removed his pair of goggles. When he had been a child, Jack was always fascinated by Sandy’s pair of aviator goggles whenever he came over. He had often let Jack play with them when he visited and seemed amused watching Jack pretending to fly his own airship while sitting on a kitchen chair.

Then, for his 5th birthday, Sandy had surprised Jack by giving him his own personal of goggles. Jack was ecstatic and had worn them everyday since then. He even wore them to bed for the first month he had them, until Bunny managed to convince him to only wear them during the day time.

Jack carefully hung the goggles off the tip of his staff before shutting the closet. “There!” said Jack as he made his way back to the dining room. “The implements of destruction are put away-”

Jack forgot his remark as he stood in the doorway. A large cake with a bunch of lit candles sat in the middle of the table along with a small wrapped gift. Bunny sat in his chair and gave a warm smile.

“Happy Birthday, Jack.”

Jack ran a hand through his white hair as he stared, confused. “But the 23rd isn’t until tomorrow.” They had always celebrated his birthday on the 23rd, the day Bunny had found Jack as a foundling in an alleyway, since no one knew when exactly Jack was born.

“And tomorrow, North will be barging in here with everyone else to make a big, loud party,” Bunny explained as Jack sat. “I would at least have one quiet birthday meal if ya don’t mind.”

Jack chuckled as he looked over his gift. “Am I allowed to open it?”

Bunny pointed to Jack’s plate in front of him and smirked. “Only after ya eat your vegetables.” 

“Oh, resorting to bribery are we?” Jack joked as he cut into his chicken. As he placed more food into his mouth, Jack realized he was actually far hungrier than he had thought, not that he would admit it to Bunny.

Once Bunny was satisfied with Jack cleaning his plate, he was allowed to open his gift. He carefully untied the bow and removed the lid. Inside laid an egg-shaped pendant on a leather strap. Jack gently lifted it out of the box and brushed his fingers over it.

The egg pendant itself was made out of smooth carved wood. The most eye catching thing about it was that it had been painted a bright blue and had large white snowflake in the center. Jack lifted his head to Bunny. “What is this?”

Bunny coughed and fidgeted slightly. “In my clan, when a young pooka turns 16 his Ma or Pa would give him a handmade talisman for protection as they make their own way into the world.” Bunny toyed with the cuffs of his sleeves. “I know I’m not ya Pa nor are ya a pooka, but well..”

Bunny was cut off as Jack engulfed him in a hug. “It’s great, Bunny. Thanks.” Yes, Bunny was not a normal parent for a human boy like Jack, but as far as Jack was concerned he was the only parent Jack had known. “You’re a good dad, even if you are grumpy.”

Bunny held back a chuckle as he returned the hug. “Right then, why don’t ya cut the cake. The flames are makin’ my eyes water.”

“Sure they are,” Jack mocked as he leaned forward and blew out his candles. “I do have one question,” Jack asked as he reached for the knife. “Why a snowflake? Because of the staff?”

Bunny scoffed. “Hardly, ya supposed ta paint a symbol that represent ya birth.” He leaned back in his chair. “And it was snowin’ the day I found ya.”

Jack eyed the pendant and hung it around his neck before he picked up the plates. Somehow, Jack didn’t think Bunny would mind if he wore this gift to bed.

080808080808080808080808080808080

The door to Jack’s room creaked as Aster entered. The scene before him was exactly what he expected to see. Jack laid on his bed sound asleep, but a book lying open on his chest and he had once again kicked the blankets off his bed.

“For someone who insists ya not a kid, ya still sleep like one,” Aster whispered. Aster silently removed the book and gathered up the blankets to tuck Jack in. The teen shifted in his sleep and turned to his side which gave Aster a clear view of the pendant around his neck.

Aster’s eyes softened as he smoothed out Jack’s unruly snow white hair.

Aster was beyond happy that Jack had accepted the gift. After the loss of his clan, Aster never imagined he would be given a chance to honour the coming of age tradition. He had spent weeks making the pendant in secret. He could never make it during the day due to the risk Jack would see, so he’d had to resort to making it at night when Jack was asleep. It was hard to believe that Jack was 16 now. Had it really been 16 years?

Jack then stirred and cracked open an eye. “Bunny?” he asked half asleep. “Something wrong?”

“Naw, Jackie,” Aster replied as he hushed Jack and patted his head. “Go back to sleep.”

Jack, for once, obeyed and burrowed deeper into his blanket. Aster took it as his cue to turn and silently shut the door.

Aster dwelled on his thoughts as he walked to his room. There had been so much change in his life. He had been living in Santoff Claussen for a good number of years after making his escape from Überwald thanks to Sandy. It had been hard to adjust to living in an industrial city when his clan had always lived deep in the woods and valleys of Überwald. To this day, Aster didn’t care for machines and insisted on making everything he could by hand. That was what his clan had always done and Bunny would forever continue in memory of them.

Living in the city, Aster took great care that only a select few knew about his true origins and that required living as a recluse. However, that was fine with Aster. He was still consumed with grief over losing his clan. Painting seemed to be the only thing that could take his mind off of it.

North and Tooth were concerned he was spending too much time by himself, but he had made a good living for himself by selling his artwork. Aster didn’t understand why they were worried. Course, he never imagined his life would forever change again on that fateful night he found Jack.

Lost in his thoughts Aster moved to the window to watch the snow fall softly to the ground. It seemed like it was only yesterday Aster had brought Jack home. Pitch had finally made his first official attack on the city with his army of sky pirates six months prior. The inhabitants of the city were still trying to recover and Bunny was deeming it a miracle Pitch hadn’t discovered him during his attack.

Aster had been on his way home after seeing North to confirm Pitch was no longer in a threat, at least for now. They had managed to send him back crawling into his hole, but sadly it had cost the lives of the Queen and King and their young son Manny was left to rule in their stead.

A lot of people wanted to believe Pitch would never attack again, but Bunny could never be at ease. As Aster had walked along the streets in the wake of the last attack, it had started to snow which had made Aster pull the scarf around him tighter. He’d began to curse winter’s very existence when he had heard a baby’s cry. It had been small and weak and coming from an alleyway.

Fearing some kind of trick, Aster had entered, finding only a baby crying in a crate. The baby had been only a few months old, small for his age and toting a patch of white hair. He had barely had any clothing, with only a thick blanket to protect him from the cold. Upon closer inspection, the infant had turned out to be undernourished and sickly.

Aster had searched and called out, but nobody had come. There had been no mistaking it; the child had been abandoned. Aster hadn’t been surprised, with the state of the city being too hard on poor families to care for their children. Still, it hadn’t eased Aster’s disgust. It had always been difficult for pookas to have offspring. To his clan, the very thought of abandoning a baby was criminal.

Aster had stared at the infant, who had stopped crying and stared at Aster with his wide blue eyes. Logically, it should have been none of his business. He should have dropped off the child at the foundling home...that had been too severely damaged from the raid to be in any state to care for a child, especially a small sickly infant.

Then the infant had reached out with his tiny hands, as if begging for Aster to hold him. It was then, against Aster’s better judgement, that he had scooped up the infant and tucked him into his coat to keep him warm as he carried him home. 

Aster had only intended to keep him a week or two - at least that was how he had explained it to Tooth, Sandy and North, until the baby was strong and healthy enough to be given to a family that would want him. However, the two weeks had soon turned into a month, and then into six. Next thing Aster had known, the boy had started talking and Bunny had realized it was inconceivable to let anyone else watch over him. Jack had certainly kept him on his toes during his toddler years and still did.

When he was little, Jack had insisted on climbing everything he could get his hands on, like one of the Jackanape monkeys Aster would see with the street performers. Aster had started calling him Jack for short, a nickname until Aster could come up with a dignified name.

Unfortunately, when he had finally decided upon Jefferson as a name, it was too late since the boy would only respond to Jack. North had laughed about it for weeks on end, claiming it served Aster right for taking so long.

Of course, the man had laughed even harder when Jack had started calling him “Bunny” instead of “Aster” thanks to North’s influence. He still needed a way to get back at North for that one.

Looking back at it as a whole, as hair-pulling an endeavour as raising Jack had been, it had been a blessing. The boy had filled a hole Aster hadn’t known to be there.

The clock chimed and woke Aster from his stroll along memory lane. He spotted Sandy’s golden ship flying by with a golden flag hanging from the back. That was his signal that the skies were safe and there were no signs of Pitch.

Aster sighed and recited a prayer his mother had often said when he was small. Jack was growing up and as much as Aster wished Jack could remain a child that he could keep safe inside his house, Aster knew this couldn’t happen. Pitch would eventually rear his ugly head again and Aster couldn’t hide forever. 

Aster could only hope that he, Jack, and the rest of their crazy makeshift family would be standing tall together when it was over. Resolved, Aster turned and crawled into his own bed. Speaking of said family, Aster needed to get some sleep. North would no doubt try to top Jack’s gift from last year and he needed all the strength he could get.

_Although,_ Aster thought with a smug grin. _If it’s another crazy weapon, I’m making Jack test it at North’s workshop._ With this plan in mind, Aster shut his eyes and dreamed of past birthdays and hopefully more to follow in the years to come.


End file.
